A very desirable happily ever after
by littlepinksock
Summary: Kenny has a dream that he knows may not come true, but that doesn't stop him from dreaming. One sided twinleafshipping  I think, its actually penguinshipping.


**Hi all, this is my very first fanfic and it is a oneshot so wish me luck. Thanks for the advice reviewers, I took the A/N out of the middle of the story.**

A Very Desirable Happily Ever After

My name is Kenny and I am a prince. I'm sixteen and I have had everything I could ever want for my whole life except a girlfriend. Ever since I turned thirteen, the same year I found out I was adopted, I've wanted a beautiful and intelligent girl, princess or otherwise, to love and be loved by. I searched my kingdom and all the kingdoms of the Sinnoh region, but I never found the one, the girl of my dreams. Now I'm sitting in my throne room discouraged and hopeless.

"So did you hear about the princess of Twinleaf, Kenny?" my friend and servant Brock asked me.

"She's been asleep for years now, what else is there to know?" I retorted frustrated with him.

Twinleaf was a beautiful kingdom, but it went silent when it fell asleep along with the princess on her sixteenth birthday. No one knows for sure what happened, some say she was cursed along with the kingdom; others say the kingdom lost its will to wake when their beautiful princess went into a coma caused by an unknown accident. I wasn't sure what to believe, but I knew that if someone did not want to be woken they could not be woken.

"She's the only girl in Sinnoh you haven't looked into and I hear she's beautiful." Brock said in response with love in his eyes.

"Brock, Brock, Brock, you fall for every girl that's even mildly pretty. Besides there's no point she's guarded by powerful dragon Pokémon." I paused feeling positively lethargic, then I continued saying "Even if I got there, how would I wake her up?"

Brock thought for a moment then said "Sire you have very powerful Pokémon yourself from your many contests and grand festivals."

"That is true, I suppose."

"Oh yes, yes you do. Oh and regarding waking her up, the legend says that a kiss from her true love will wake her up. Isn't that so romantic!" Brock chorused, giving me a headache. He is such a hopeless romantic.

"Hmm, well I don't know about that, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. Get my Pokémon ready, I'm leaving at sun-up tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"Yes your highness."Brock replied before leaving.

**...**

The next morning I put on my amour, grabbed my Pokémon, and rode off on my Rapidash. Rapidash was fast so we got to Twinleaf by nightfall and set up camp. It was definitely a spooky kingdom and sitting there in the dark I wondered how it could ever be beautiful. The next morning I rode over to the castle to find the princess.

When I got there as I looked at the hundreds of Altaria circling the castle I said to myself "The legends weren't kidding." The Altaria weren't attacking though, and I didn't want to wait for them to, so I bounded into the castle on Rapidash. When I slipped off her back I was met by a Salamence, a Flygon, and a Dragonite. I let out my Empoleon, Flotzel, and Machoke.

"Empoleon - drill peck, Flotzel – aqua jet, and Machoke – focus punch!" I yelled. Immediately the dragon Pokémon attacked it was a long battle, but I finally managed to make them retreat.

Exhausted as I was, I still wanted to see the princess, so I walked up the stairs to the highest room of the tallest tower. I caught my breath and relaxed before I went in the room. When I entered I saw the princess lying there on an elegant bed resting peacefully.

I walked closer and noticed that she looked familiar almost like a childhood friend. Her long navy blue hair was flowing around her beautifully as she lay there in a gorgeous dress. I figured no time like the present and kiss her on the lips.

Almost immediately she awoke and smiled at me. Then she proceeded to collapse in my arms, for she was weak from being asleep all that time. As I held her delicate body I noticed that the kingdom had grown lighter, it was waking up as well. I went outside while supporting her to see the kingdom and I thought to myself 'I must thank Brock for the suggestion when I get back'.

**...**

That night there was a ball honouring us in her palace. The princess, who I learned was named Dawn, hadn't recovered enough to dance so I stayed by her side as she cuddled me the whole night. It was now around midnight and dawn had fallen asleep on my lap. I brought her up to her bedroom and as I was about to kiss her goodnight I felt a nudge on my arm but no one was there.

Then I woke up and found myself under a tree in a park in Goldenrod city. I thought to myself 'I remember now, I am just Kenny. I am a coordinator with a crush on my childhood friend Dawn and I don't even have a Rapidash, just a playful little Growlithe.

I felt a nudge again and realized that it was my Empoleon who woke me up. I must have been talking about Dawn in my sleep again. I looked up at Empoleon, who was looking at me like I was hopeless, so I said to him "A guy can dream can't he?"

**So what did you think. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! REVIEW!**


End file.
